Summer Vacation-a FourTris Fanfiction
by FourTris18
Summary: This story is about Tris, a softball die hard falling for a "popular" jock called Four. Can she balance her hardcore softball life and a boyfriend? What will her family think of him? Find out in this fanfiction :D
1. Chapter 1

**~Tris P.O.V**

I wake up to the sudden BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP of my alarm clock. I groan and roll over, trying to block out the noise. Soon the sound starts getting so loud that I cant stand it and I finally get up. Excitement spills over my body as I remember that I have softball assessments today. School just got out yesterday and this is the perfect way to kick off my summer! I even got Christina to try out for the team after she had made me so cheer.

After taking a fifteen-minute shower I slip on my jersey from last year, sliders, socks and white pants and sprint downstairs for breakfast. My brother, Caleb, is serving our breakfast onto four plates, one for me, my brother, mom, and dad. On the counter I see a plate of bacon and snatch one, plopping it into my mouth before my brother can protest. My family has always had a rule that everyone has to be served first before we can eat. I'm never very good at listening to rules and it was just another trait that had been passed down from my grandmother, Anna, when they were in Chicago. Since that day everyone has learned to fit in with the complex country called the USA, some even forgetting their old faction's ways. Of course I am not so lucky.

I turn towards the staircase to see my mom and dad approaching. They sit down at the two ends of the table and wait patiently for their food. How on earth could they do that? They were born in the faction system but that doesn't change the fact that Caleb is a _really _slow server. I am relived when Caleb finally gives everyone their food and we can eat.

He has made bacon, eggs and toast. A simple breakfast but my mother and father always act like it is gold even though we have it almost everyday. Even after they explained the plain eating habits of Abnegation I never could understand. It is just food after all. Maybe I would be closer to my parents if we were still in the faction system. I may never know.

Quickly I gulf down my food and rush into the garage to grab my softball gear. For me, I am already five minutes behind schedule. I unzip the bottom of my bag and put on my cleats. I yell "Goodbye!" to my family and am out the door, heading to softball assessments when I bump into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I explain as I look up and see Four. He is one of the popular jocks at school and I start to walk off, not wanting to be in his way.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asks me, blocking my path from avoiding this conversation and getting to assessments.

"I have softball assessments today." I answer. I don't want to snap at him but I don't really want to talk either.

"Ok, well good luck!" He responds and starts walking away. Thank the heavens he didn't start a long conversation. Just talking for him for that amount of time might end up attracting attention for the wrong reason. I want attention because I have earned the right, not if I talk to a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

~Four P.O.V

My phone is buzzing like crazy from Zeke and Uriah fighting with each other. I wish that you could delete group chats or they would just yell at each other. They are brothers after all! I don't really have a choice though and decide to_ try_ to calm them down, with no luck. Every time I send a message it is washed out from the constant stream of messages. Why did that have to be fast at texting!

"Ahhh!" I protest annoyed and turn my phone on silent. At least the constant vibrate isn't as bad as the noise. I look down shoving the phone in my pocket when I run into someone. I look up and see that it is a girl. She has blonde hair, gray/blue eyes and a small figure, beautiful.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." she says. Even her voice is beautiful. Then she turns to leave. I realize I don't want her to leave so soon and I try to think of something to say that might start a conversation.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I ask her.

"I have softball assessments today." she answers almost snapping at me. What did I do to get her so annoyed? I look down from her face and see that she is wearing a shirt that says "Jaguars _fast pitch softball" _on it and white softball pants. Behind her is a rolly gold Easton softball bag matching her shirt. I really want to ask her more about her team, but them she is annoyed as it is and I don't want to make her any more late.

"Ok, well good luck!" I say instead and walk away. Every inch of my body wants to stay with her but I force myself along. I'm not sure what to do so I decide to take a jog around my neighborhood and head over to Zeke's house to see if he wants to come with me. My phone is still vibrating like crazy so that is out of the picture. All throughout my jog I can't see to focus on the conversation I am having with Zeke. All I can focus on is that beautiful girl that I met this morning.

**A/N I am going to try not to add that many athours notes because I know the story is more important. Please feel free to post suggestions! They are really helpful! I also want to make a shout out to SeaWolf13, my first reviewer! Thx again.**

** ~FourTris18**


	3. Chapter 3

~Tris P.O.V

I get to the field forty-five minutes early and set down my gear. Normally I like to come an hour earlier but I was sidetracked from that Four guy. Luckily Christiana is not here yet. If she was I wouldn't hear the end of it after telling her to wake up early on a Saturday. Within five minutes I see her approaching with her gear. She has never played travel before but is an obsessive shopper so she has all the top gear. Most of the quality of her stuff took me two years to get over birthdays and holidays.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I slept in." Christiana says as she gets within earshot. She tries to hurry up while rolling her bag which ends up with it flipping over. I laugh at her. She doesn't realize that you have to pick the bag up if you are going to run, if you don't it feels really awkward.

"Come on, and if you are going to run put your bag over your shoulder." I recommend to her. She automatically does like I say and runs over.

"Hey its not that funny!" she says irritated.

"Oh really, you should look at your face!" I respond teasing her, a wide smile crossing my face.

"Whatever lets just start warming up." she says as she reaches into her bag and grabs her glove.

"Not so fast we still have to stretch." I say as a start to show her how we stretch as a team. I am grateful that everyone hasn't shown up yet because it looks really stupid with two people. After we stretch we play catch, gradually getting farther and farther away from each other until we are doing long toss. Once we both feel warm I set up the bow net I got for Christmas and do some soft toss while everyone starts trickling in. Soon it is time to start the assessments and we break down the net.

"Ok everyone gather round," instructs one of the assessors, waiting for everyone to come until he starts, "Today you will do a series of actions in which you will be graded first, on performing the action without error and second, with the correct technique. Using the correct technique is more important to us than not having any errors so don't get too flustered if you miss a ball. It is not the end of the world, this is the only sport where errors are counted. Now if you could please go to your infield position where we will hit you some grounders and line drives. When it is your turn make she to call out your number so you can get credit for your actions. Go!" he sends us off to the infield and I go to shortstop.

He first starts off with the third basemen. Christiana is last and she calls out her number loud and clear, "FIVE" and fields two grounds and one line drive cleanly. I am right after her and yell, "SIX"(see what I did there:D) and start fielding my two ground balls, and line drive. I am happy with how I did when I walk back into line and air high five Christiana with my mitt. After he has cycled through everyone he asks us to rotate. Luckily I am an all around player and all the positions well. I do feel bad for Christiana though because I forgot to warn her that she will be trying every position to see which one she is best at. Oh well.

"Now please go to the outfield where we will hit you a series of five balls in which we will see if you know the correct way to field for an outfielder." He says sending us off to the next station.

"We are one-third of the way done." I whisper to Christiana as the first person, Lynn goes.

"How do you know that?" she asks me.

"Well, they always do three parts, infield, outfield and hitting. We are done with the longest and sorry I didn't warn you about the trying all positions thing. Last year we only did are top two." I answer.

"It's fine." she responds turning away and ending the conversation. There is just one person ahead of her so I see why she ended it. After she is done Christiana walks over to the cone and receives her five hits. She fields them perfectly and I can help but feel happy for her. She defiantly will make it on the team thanks to me constantly helping her. I high five her as I jog up to the cone. I get in my ready stance and wait on the balls of my feet for the ball to be hit to me. As the assessor swings I can see that it is going to my right and sure enough it does. I call out, "MINE!" and catch the ball, darting it to second base and head back to the cone. The second one is hit directly behind me and I take a drop step and start running. I call the ball, "MINE!" once again and catch it in my glove. I am thrown three more balls, to my left, behind me and a grounder which I run up and charge. On each one I call the ball and I feel confident on how both my and Christiana did. I don't want to jinx it, but I am super excited for her to join our softball family.

The rest of assessments goes by in a blur. After outfield we went to the cages at the field and were tested on bunting, hitting and slapping if you could. Assessments were done after hitting unless were a pitcher or catcher, which I am. I head out and start warming up pitching by doing Ks. Slowly I back up and do some more drills until I am full length. At my best I can pitch sevendy miles per hour but my normal is sixty.**(Sorry if I got that wrong I don't know what the average speed for pitching is at high school level and I wanted her to be on the higher end.)** I demonstrate my change up, rise and drop ball and pack up my gear. Christiana is waiting for me by the gate so I hurry up and walk over to her.

"Do you wana go shopping at three?" Chris asks as I get closer to her. It is formed as a question, but it is more of a command.

"Sure, see you then." I answer and start walking the other direction. I wish I lived closer to her so we could walk together but I am not that lucky. It might be better anyways because then she would probably come over every morning to do my makeup and that would be _really_ annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

~Tris P.O.V

I walk back to my house when I hear the roar of fire engines going in the direction I'm walking. My family is all I think as I run to the scene. Maybe its not my house, but I would rather be safe then sorry. When I turn the corner towards my street I see my house. It is on fire.

"AHHHHHH, oh my god. oh my god." I scream and run towards my house. All I can think is of my family. The tears start streaming down my face and I don't try to get ride of them. As I get closer I can see my mom and Caleb running towards me. Wait where's dad. OH MY GOD WHERE'S DAD! I see a man on a stretcher in the corner of my eye. I sink to the ground, mom and Caleb holding me tight. I didn't even properly say goodbye to him.

After what seems like hours the fire is put out and my mom and brother go to see dad. I can't see him right now, I need to blow some fumes. I walk to the park and set up my bow net and tee. With each swing I give out a grunt. It helps. I hear a yelp behind me and see Four. He is on the ground and the wind is knocked out of him. I quickly wipe off my tears and reach down to help him.

"Are you ok?" I ask him and help him up.

"Ya," he answers tightly, "you have a powerful swing."

"Thx" I say, "what happened?

"Well, you kind of hit me with you bat." Four answers, still catching his breath.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" I yell and fall apart. This is too much, _way_ too much.

"Hey, its ok. Everything will be fine." he says and sets his hand on my back. I look up and try to wipe the tears off my eyes. I hate for people to see me breaking down. Even my best friends like Christiana, but right now I don't care. I wouldn't be human if I didn't care. He pull me towards him and I fall into his arms. This is defiantly not the way I want a guy to see be, but I don't have control over that. I can feel my eyes dropping and fall asleep in Four's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

~Tris P.O.V

"Well I really should be going." I proclaim after what seems like hours of just laying there sobbing. My eyes are almost swollen shut from the crying. My coaches would never agree with him laying there with me even if he has good intensions. Most of them are men after all, and they know that all boys do is ruin a girls chance to achieve greater things by making her think he likes her and then ditching her after sleeping with her. Leaving her alone with a possible baby depending if they used a condemn or not.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks as he starts to disassemble my bow net.

"No, that will not be necessary." I state. Even _if_ I did want him to come, it would give my dad a heart attack and then _I_ would die. I help Four disassemble my net, grab my gear and start walking. Hopefully my dad will be awake by now.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Where is Andrew Prior located?" I ask a nurse.

"Only family can visit right now." she answers, not looking up from her desk.

"I am his daughter." I protest and she finally looks up at me.

"Oh, ok, he is in room 106." she says and I start walking toward the room.

I walk in and see my mom, holding his hand and brother sitting in a corner. Both their eyes are puffy and I can tell that they have been crying. I will be the strong one, for my dad.

"Has he woken up yet?" I ask. My hands start shaking violently. Dang it they always shake before I cry.

"No, but he is expected to wake up soon." my mother answers, her voice cracking frequently.

"Where were you? Not only is dad in this condition, but you start running off!" Caleb practically screams at me.

"I was practicing hitting," I start but before I can continue I am interrupted.

"That's my girl." Dad whispers. My mom leans in and hugs him. I smile, glad I made my dad proud by practicing. In the back of my mind though, I picture Four. My dad would kill me if he finds out, he won't though because I will never like him back. Later the nurse says that he can come home in three days because they are very sever burns. Three days. That is how long I have to get Four off my back. If I don't, I risk my whole softball career, according to my dad and coaches.

**A/N I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I had a little case of writers block after the last chapter. Just so you know I plan to update daily, or more! Thank you so much for you support! :D**

**~FourTris18**


	6. Chapter 6

All night I was thinking of different ways to tell Four I don't want to be with him. The first few minutes I was going through the ones that there was no way I would do them. These include hitting him with my bat again, killing him in his sleep and running away from home. I laugh a little bit about the last one. I would NEVER leave my family. It took me hours, but I finally found out what I am going to do. It actually is quite simple and I am surprised that it took so long to think of something so simple. Caleb would have thought of it way before I did. The plan is to just tell him that I don't want to be with him. Even though I know I shouldn't I do like him. I just know that this little pain of maybe missing something amazing won't be worth the pain that he could inflict on me. Like raping, geez that would be terrifying.

I get dressed in baggy sweats, trying to look as unattractive as possible. I know I am ugly to begin with so I don't even want to look at my reflection. I pull my hair into a messy bun and head downstairs. I wonder how I am suppose to find him. I can't really go searching for him just to tell him that I don't like him. I am not that cruel. I guess it will just be up to luck whether I see him or not. Thankfully mom and Caleb are not home so I don't have to wait for someone to make breakfast. I grab a granola bar and head out the door.

Wow is this even possible. I am having the best luck ever right now. Four is by my house waiting for someone. Who would he be waiting for. Then I realize, he is waiting for me.

~Four P.O.V

"Hey, I was wondering if I could walk you over to the hospital to check on your dad?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. I can see the hesitation forming in her mind. She doesn't say anything so I continue, "I asked your mom how he was doing and she didn't know who I was so I explained to her the whole hitting incident."

"Oh, ok, well I am fine I can walk myself." she says and starts walking away. I can't let her get away again I say to myself as I grab her arm.

"I know that, but I'm not going to let that happen." I say and grab her and hang her over my shoulder. She desperately wiggles and screams trying to get out of my grasp. I laugh at this and head to an ice cream shop. As I walk I try to calm her down. "Do I seriously have to grab you just to buy you an ice cream?" I ask hoping this will cheer her up.

"You know you could have just told me that before you grabbed me like you were going to kill me or something!" she exclaims, finally easing on her wiggling.

"I would never kill you." I answer, alarmed. Why would she even think that. The last thing I would do is kill her, she is too perfect. We walk the rest of the way in silence and when we get a few feet from the ice cream shop I put her down.

"Thank you." she says the moment her feet hit the ground.

"No problem," I answer grinning as I open the ice cream shop door for her and continue. "you can order what ever you want it doesn't matter." I nudge her forward and she stares hungrily at all the ice cream. After a while she decides on mint chocolate chip in a sugar cone and I get the same. I pay the cashier and walk out with her and pull her a seat. It is then that I realize that I don't know her name.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I sit down at my seat.

"Beatrice, but you can call me Tris. I already know your name, you Four right, the annoying jock." she answers and jokingly says the last part.

"Well I'm not that annoying!" I cry out in protest. All she does is laugh and nod her head sarcastically. Then I take a risk.

"Actually, my real name is Tobias Eaton, but please don't tell anyone that and only call me that when we are alone." I say.

"Ok." she answers and giggles, "so Tobias have you ever dated anyone before and we plunge into questioning each other. She is absolutely perfect, her sweats and messy bun are adorable and there is no other girl in the world that I would rather have ice cream with.


	7. Chapter 7

~Tris P.O.V

The date was extremely fun. Wait did I just say date and fun in the same sentence! At least I still have two more days to break up with him. It just is going to be harder now because he even trusted me with something he told nobody. He told me his real name. It shouldn't be that important, but the way he made it sound it was. Plus I totally forgot that he had talked to my mom. What if she had told my dad. He would kill me! I step into the hospital and head to my dad's room. After we finished our ice creams he walked me home and I took a short nap before coming here.

"How are you doing?" I ask my dad as I step in his room.

"Fine, now young lady we have something very important to talk about." he answers. Shit, my mom did tell him.

"Ok." I reply and sit down in a chair next to his bed.

"Your mom told me you have been hanging out with a boy named Four." he starts looking me in the eye, "Is this true?"

"Yes," I begin," I have been trying to get him off my back I really have."

"I believe I have told you the consequences of boys. All they do is break your heart. They are all players, every last one of them." he says to me looking me strait in the eye.

"You're a male so why are you not a player?" I ask him even though I know I shouldn't.

"I was a player when I was a boy. Now I am not because I am older and wiser. Sometimes even when people get older they are still players, but then you are also older so you know the signs and ultimately you _should_ know how to protect yourself from them. Furthermore, they still prevent you to live your dreams. Your mother always wanted to become a professional dancer, but her dreams were ruined after she met me. Do you get what I am saying?" he tries to explain. I know all of it is true, but then there is this feeling in the back of my head that says, "But wasn't it worth it?"

"Yes." I answer instead.

"Ok, now that you see what I am saying I hope that you will not allow this to get too far." he says and I turn to leave, before I walk out of the room he says, "They will always hurt you." and I walk outside, still not believing that liking a boy can be that drastic. Maybe I will date him just for a little bit to get a taste and then break up with him as soon as softball starts.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I wake with a start. I allowed myself to date him until softball starts so I want to at least have the most fun that I can. Suddenly I remember that I was suppose to go over to Christiana's the night that my house was set on fire. **(I also didn't explain wny she can still live in her house but I am going to** **now) **I am very thankful that my clothes didn't burn in the flash fire because then Christina would have to take me to get a whole new wardrobe. It isn't that I don't like shopping, it is just that she takes it WAY too extreme. I decide to text Christiana as I am getting ready.

~_Italics is Tris_ **Bold is Christina**

_Hey, I'm really sorry that I didn't come over after assessments. Their was a flash fire and my dad got burned really bad._

**OMG! Is he ok?**

_Ya, it wasn't that bad, but he is in the hospital and will be for another two days counting today._

**That's great, is your house burnt down?**

_No, it was just a flash fire so their wasn't as much damage as their could have been._

**Ok BRT**

_what in the world does brt mean?_

A couple minutes later I hear the door bell ring. I walk downstairs wondering who could be their still holding my phone. I look through the peep hole first just incase it is Four. Instead of Four I see Chris and laugh as I let her in. I guess brt has something to do with I am coming over whether you like it or not. She walks right passed me and grabs my hand pulling me outside.

"What are you doing?" I ask Chris as I am getting pulled outside.

"We are going to go shopping." Chris states and I groan.

"I still have all my clothes!" I exclaim as we hop in her car.

"Soooooo. You need to look amazing when your dad comes home." says Chris. She always has an excuse to go shopping. It's not like my dad hasn't been home in weeks. It has only been like four days max! However there is no arguing with Chris when she wants to go shopping. Instead I just watch all the buildings go by as we drive past. So much for hanging out with my "temporary" boyfriend, Four.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Are we finished now?" I ask after_ hours_ of torture that Chris calls shopping.

"Yes, but I will be over tomorrow to do your hair and makeup." Chris answers.

"WHAT! It isn't even an occasion. He has only been in the hospital for like a couple days, not weeks or months!" I say loosing my patients.

"Doesn't matter." Chris says with a devilish smile on her face.

"Fine, but the day after that we are going to do conditioning." I answer returning the devilish smile.

"Why would I care about conditioning. I always put conditioner on my hair." she says confused.

"Oh, but this is not for your hair. We are going to do a lot of pushups and...running." I say as I walk into my house with all the bags of clothes. Behind me I can hear Chris freaking out and it makes me laugh. She likes to be active, but running is not her thing.

**A/N I am very sorry for it taking so long to update. It is a lot harder than I thought to update daily, especially with my own softball tournaments and practices. On a happier note I am ecstatic on over 1,000 views! I can't express how thankful I am of all my viewers whether they review or not. :D**

**~FourTris18**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris P.O.V

"Are you done yet?!" I groan, Christiana has been doing my hair, makeup, clothing everything ever since I woke up.

**_flashback_**

_ I wake up to the doorbell ringing. I sluggishly walk downstairs and open the door to find Christina with a HUGE bag of makeup and other appliances._

_ "Come on we have to get you ready. We only have four hours until your dad comes!" Chris exclaims and dragges me back upstairs to my room._

**_flashback_**

"No, I still have to do your hair. And no you can not look until I am completely finished." Chris states as she finishes my makeup. at least I am finished with that. She turns my head and starts French braiding my hair on the side of my head. When she is finished with that she pulls the rest of my hair and twists it on to back of my head. **(I actually found this hairstyle online hear is the link /romantic-low-braided-bun-updo-with-silk-flower/side-view-of-braided-bun-for-wedding/ )**

"Ok, I'm done now go look in the mirror." Chris states. FINALLY. Their is no way she can make me look pretty. Im not ugly, but I'm not pretty etheir. In fact I still have no idea why Four would even want to date me. I stand up and walk into my bathroom. Wow. That beauty summer camp helped a lot. Before she just make me look noticable, but now I actually look pretty!

"OMG CHRIS I LOOK, pretty." I say smiling as Chris walks over.

"See I told you you would love it!"Chis says admiriing her work.

"Thank you soooo much, but isn't this a little flashy for just my dad coming home?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I needed an excuse to doll you up. By the way lets clean this up and head over we don't want to miss him coming home after all that work." She states and starts putting all the makeup back. I would never say it out loud, but I did enjoy it I think while I bend over and help her clean up.

PAGEBREAK

Taking my dad home was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. We jokes and played board games until it was too late and he had to go to bed. It turns out my mom is really good at Sorry, my dad is really good at Checkers, Caleb is really good at Chess and I am really good at war. My mom had even ordered pizza and we got ice cream as a dessert. Yummm. After Caleb and I finished cleaning up I took at shower, put my pjs on, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow when I get to do conditioning with her. Ooooooo she is going to hurt later. I think while an evil grin spreads across my face as I drift into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris P.O.V

"Let's go Christiana five more laps or I won't allow give you your jacket back!" I tell Chris as she runs around the track. Of course this is the easy version of what I do, but for Chris it is the hardest thing in the world. I am two laps ahead of her and I plan on doing three extra laps. I always make my goal harder so I will give more effort to be able to achieve my goal. Chris is a fast runner and is very active. I blame most of it on how many shopping bags she has to be able to carry and black Fridays.

Ten minutes later...

"Wooo! I lived! Take that world!" exclaims Chris after she has completed her final lap.

"Did you make a bet with the world or something." I tease as I am cleaning up the supplies.

"Shut up!" Chris teases. I look up smiling and see Four approaching. I wave over to him and smile.

Four P.O.V

As I am on my jog I see Tris and I'm assuming her friend cleaning up what seems to be conditioning supplies. This is perfect. I have been wanting to take Tris on another date and I have been thinking about how I should do it. I have finally found out the perfect place to take her on a date and this is the perfect time to ask her. Well not really the perfect time, but it is a time so I'll take it.

"Hi" I say once I get within ear shot.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tris asks me.

"I was just jogging. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow at 9 in the morning." I ask scratching my neck nervously. Behind Tris her friend looks like she is about to explode. Tris obviously didn't tell her that we were dating. It hasn't been that long, but normally girls tell each other _everything._

"Sure but where are we going?" Tris asks me. YES SHE ACCEPTED!

"That is for me to know and for you to learn, just wear comfortable clothes." I say trying to be mysterious and walk off. This is date is going to be AMAZING!

Tris P.O.V.

NOOOO DONT LEAVE ME WITH HER! I scream in my head as he walks away. I turn around and Chris is looking at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"OMG WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! WE SO NEED TO GO GET YOUR OUTFIT RIGHT NOW SINCE YOUR DATE IS IN THE MORNING AND HAVE A SLEEPOVER! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOO MUCH FUN!" Chris exclaims. Worst. Timing. Ever. Chris drags me into her car and drives us to the mall. This is going to be horrible.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris P.O.V

"I wonder where he is going to take me. I mean, we haven't been dating for very long and for him to take me on an all-day trip. I don't get it." I say to Chris as she is doing my makeup.

"Just relax Tris the date is going to be fantastic. It is soooo obvious that he really likes you so he is going to do his best to make sure you have fun. I mean the _first _date that I had with Will was huge!" Chris reassures me.

"I guess your right, but..."I begin but am cut off.

"I am right, FINISHED!" Chris exclaims and drags me over to a mirror so I can see myself.

"How so you always do it?" I ask Chris.

"You are pretty, you just need me to show you how pretty you actually are." she answers. There is no reasoning with her so I just nod my head. I am dressed in ripped jeans, a fancy dark blue shirt with lace and tennis shoes that match my shirt. Chris did go lighter on the makeup than usual and put my hair in a French braid that leads into a pong tail. Suddenly I hear my door bell ring.

"Oh my gosh that must be him, go I will clean up this mess." Chris says with a smile on her face. I race downstairs and answer the door. Standing there is Four. He is wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans. When he sees me his jaw drops and his eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head.

"Hi!" I say enthusiastically.

"Hey, you...look amazing." He says shaking out of his trance. I fell my face turning red and look down at my shoes.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Who is this?" My mother asks as she walks towards us with a smile on her face. Oh no she is probably going to kill me, but why is she smiling?

"Ummm well I was going on a...datewithfour." I say really quickly so hopefully she won't understand what I said and let it be. Of course knowing my mother, that is not going to happen.

"It is very nice to meet you Four. I hope you two have a lot of fun!" she says and then turns back to me, "I think it is very nice to see you actually dating boys like a normal teenager, but it would be wise to make sure your father doesn't find out." she whispers in my ear and then winks at me and walks away.

"Ok, well would you like to go now?" Four asks and gestures towards his car. I am glad that he let the subject drop for now. I nod and start walking to his car. He opens the car door for me when I step in and he jumps into thy driver's seat.

"So, where exact ally are you taking me for this date?" I ask hoping that I will get an answer.

"Well, I was wondering if you ever heard of Chicago?" He says as we pull onto the freeway.

"WHAT?! Isn't that like where you have to spend money to go there?" I exclaim while a huge grin spreads across my face.

"No, you don't have to pay. I mean it is just a city, the only difference is that it has a different form of government. You know we don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought that it would be fun to like see what it's like." He says and looks over at me for the first time.

"Of course I want to go!" I exclaim and I see relief flood through his face.

"Thank goodness, I was wondering what faction you would like to go to first. I know that there is also an aptitude test to see which of the five factions you would be long in if you don't know." He says, a smile crossing his face.

"Actually, my parents lived in Abnegation so I guess we could go there first." I say, happy that I am going to see the place that my parents lived. My parents never did tell me which faction they came from, but I could only assume it was Abnegation.

"My parents came from Abnegation too. So all the more reason to go there." Four states and smiles back at me. I feel my heart fludder in my chest as I smiled back at him. I think I'm falling for him.

"Okay, so what do you want to do for this dangerous path on the freeway where cars drive at seventy miles per hour?" Four asks me jokingly.

"I would only see it fitting to sing karaoke to this lovely radio receptor." I say as Girls Chase Boys comes on by Ingrid Michaelson causing me to burst out a quick laugh.

"Yes this song will be absolutely perfect!" Four squeals impersonating a teenage girl.

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Ooooooh it's all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Ooooooh it's all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_I'm a little let down, but I'm not dead_  
_There's a little bit more that has to be said_  
_oh oooh_  
_you play me, now I play you, too_  
_Lets just call it over_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Oooooh its all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls (x2)_  
_Chase girls chase boys chase boys chase girls_

_Im a little bit home, but I'm not there yet_  
_Its one to forgive but its hard to forget_  
_Don't call me, I won't call you, too_  
_Lets just call it over_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Oooooh it's all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls (x2)_  
_chase girls chase boys chase boys chase girls_

_I got two hands one beating heart_  
_And I'll be alright I'm gonna be alright_

_Yeah I got two hands one beating heart_  
_And I'll be alright, I'm gonna be alright_  
_Gonna be alright_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Oooooh it's all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Oooooh it's all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Oooooh it's all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
_Oooooh it's all the same thing_  
_Girls chase boys chase girls_

Once we are done we both crack up laughing. It was SUPER funny to hear Four singing high pitch. We keep on singing like this till we get off the free way. We ended up singing, Best Day of My Life, Counting Stars, Boom Clap, Kissed a Girl, Problem and Turn Down For What. By the time we stopped singing I was clasped on my seat laughing like a lunatic.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh we are here!" I exclaim excitedly as I see the towering walls appear in the distance. In front of them stands the Amity compound. There are rows and rows of different crops such as apples, corn and strawberries. Next to the crops are people who are quickly harvesting them. They are all wearing red and yellow and when they pass they turn and wave at us smiling happily. We wave back at them and they continue their work, their smile never faltering.

"Something about that smile reminds me of a someone who smiles creepily at you right before they kill you. Like that creepy cartoon melting guy." Four says to me jokingly.

"mmmm. Yes, well thank you for putting that wonderful image into my dreams." I say sarcastically.

"I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you." he says reassuringly.

"With what?" I ask.

"With my bare hands obviously." he answers and I laugh.

"Okay I will take your word for it." I say as we approach the gate to Chicago.

PageBreak

Four parks the car in a small parking lot by the Abnegation sector. I undo my seat belt and am about to open the door when I see that he has already opened it for me.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

"It was a pleasure." He answers smiling at him. I turn even redder and look down at my shoes.

"Come on, I am going to take you on a tour." Four states grabing my wrist and pulling me towards one of the identical gray buildings. I always thought that they would look strange not having any decorations and being all gray. However, now that I have seen it it doesn't look strange at all. I could actually see myself growing up here, with my parents, oblivious of the world around me. I smile at the thought as Four shows me all of the different rooms in the house. "Ok, well that's it for the houses, I mean there really isn't many details to go over. I just find the houses kinda comfortable. Anyways, next we can go to the Hub. Also we are going to spend the night here. Don't worry your parents already know and Christina packed you some clothes." he says and I nod enthustiastically.

"Wait Christina packed my clothes!" I exclaim quickly realizing what kind of clothes she could have packed. Oh this is fantastic.

"Oh, is that a problem, I can always..." He starts, but I cus him off.

"No it fine. Why don't we go and look at the hub?" I ask trying to get off this awkward topic.

"Sure lets go." He says and takes my arm as we start walking to the Hub.

**A/N Okay I may have had Four reveil his name _way_ to soon. I did not mean to do that and am going to change that ASAP. It should be more romantic than that. Anyways, I also wanted to thank all of you again for all the support! Since I am already here I am going to have some shoutouts! Thank you to Seawolf13, Ally646, Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty, No Lige Gamer and Guest...I know that isn't really a profile name I just want them to know they were apprecitated. Finally, I would like to thank all of you for 6,080 views! This is like incredible! Thx again :D**

**~FourTris18**


	13. Chapter 13

Four P.O.V

We make it to the Hub fairly quickly considering the fact that we are walking. On the way there we saw the Abnegation kids walk home from school. One girl even asked us if we needed help. We greatly accepted and she show us the way to the Hub. I hate to admit it, but if it wasn't for her we might have ended up lost... I am interrupted from my thoughts as I see Tris running up to the podium.

"Okay since we are here we have to reenact the Choosing Ceremony!" Tris says excitedly.

"Anything for my lady." I reply smiling. Tris looks down and blushes lightly. Oh she is sooo cute. Wait did I just think cute! What is she doing to me. Well, I don't care, whatever it is I like it.

"Okay, now go take a seat while I make a very dramatic speech about choosing the rest of your life. Dun dun Dunn!" Tris says shushing me to the seating. After a few seconds she figures out what she is going to say and starts.

"Welcome, to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day that our ancestors who tell us that every person has a right to choose his own path. Or in the case of the Choosing Ceremony, five predetermined ways... You are now 18 and you must choose the next faction to visit. This choice will not effect you whatsoever and will not change you. Just for some background knowledge about the factions just I case you didn't know what they were even though you have been living in them for you whole life here you go. Those who blamed angry people formed Amity. Those who blamed dump people formed Erudite. Those who blamed living scum created Candor. Those who blamed rich brats made Abnegation. And those who blamed the scared formed DAUNTLESS! All of the factions prove an important roll in keeping our society together. So this today and all the other days I am here with you are going to be magical because I will be with you. So with that said, I will list your name and when I do you will come up here to pick the faction of your choice to go next." She finishes smiling. I kinda want to save Dauntless for later, because I have a special surprise for her, I think it should be either Candor or Erudite next.

"Candor" I whisper in her ear. I slightly notice her shiver and I smirk, glad that I can have the same effect on her as she does on me.

"I see we are going from the least interesting up..." she states.

"Yup!" I say grabbing her and tossing her over my shoulder.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" she screams teasing.

"Well I don't want you to fall down the stairs so I decided on a solution." I state firmly.

"Well I will say there is a very good very of your butt right now." Tris confirms making me laugh.

"Well I have a pretty good view of your butt too right now, and must I say it is very sexy." I joke. Walking down the steps.

"We have reached our destination." I say like a robot as I lower her off my shoulder and onto the ground.

"Why thank you kind sir for saving me from having the same fate as a potato sack." she remarks which just makes me confused.

"Do you mind clarifying me to what the fate is." I ask.

"Carrying potatoes of course!" she declares making me even more confused. Suddenly she starts laughing historically and I soon join in. Her laugh is just too sweet to resist. When we walk out hand in hand we see the sun is starting to set.

"Oh no! We don't want to be eaten by factionless!" Tris exclaims jokingly.

"Well then I guess I will just have to race you back!" I challenge and she accepts nodding her head vigorously.

"On your mark."

"Get set"

"GO!" We both exclaim at the same time as we start sprinting to the house. We get there at the same time and just as the sun is no longer visible.

"Okay now I just have to find the key." I state and start fishing in my pockets for it. To my surprise Tris starts looking in my back pocket and takes out the key. In one fluid movement the door is open and we both scramble into the room.

"So I was wondering if you would like to make dinner Abnegation style?" I ask her adrenaline still coursing through my veins as we walk into the kitchen.

"It would be my honor." she answers and grabs the frozen pees. I grab the chicken amd bread and we start our work. We make the perfect team working together. We both know exactly what to do without even speaking, it's just natural. We finish quickly and eat the meal we made together. After we eat I take her to the room.

"Goodnight" I say and start heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asks me stopping me in my tracks.

"To the living room. I am going to sleep on the couch." I state.

"Nope." She says popping the "p" and moving to the side, patting the bed. A small smile plays on my lips and Tris, realizing what she just did blushes a light pink, but doesn't look away. I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her. And we fall asleep, just like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris P.O.V

I wake to strong arms around me. At first I am alarmed, but then I remember last night and blush, sinking back into his grasp. I feel movement and look up to see dark blue eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning." I say.

"Yes, it is isn't it since I get to wake up with you next to me." Four says smiling. I blush and look down.

"Well, I am going to go take a shower and get dressed so we can go to Candor!" I say smiling. I try to get up. Key word try. Four is still holding on to me with a death grip. I laugh and try to wiggle out of his arms. I look up are his face and see that he already has fallen back asleep. Seriously! How in the world do you fall asleep that fast. I must wake him up. I start humming the tune to mission impossible and move my finger up to poke his cheek. My finger hits his cheek softly and sparks fly. I look at my finger confused and poke him again since he didn't wake up. He doesn't move at all! Okay you asked for it.

I slide my hand up his leg as slowly as I can. I don't particularly like doing this so I don't want to go any farther than I have to. Nine inches. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Please wake up! Four. **(:D)** Three. A bulge appears in his pants! I jump back so fast that I escape his grasp. I run into the bathroom and start laughing hysterically. Thank goodness I didn't scream, cus that would be much worse. As soon as I calm down I step into the shower, turning it on hot. After my fifteen minute shower I step out and wrap a towel on me. I look down expecting to see my clothes, but I soon realize that I forgot them. Maybe I will be lucky and Four will still be asleep...

I slowly open the door and peek my head out, looking both ways before heading out. I grab my bag and turn around to see Four walking down the hallway. Dang it. I desperately look around to try and find a place to hide. The only place would be to get in the bed, but that is not happening. I try to stay as still as possible so he doesn't notice I am hear and leaves. No such luck. Four turns around, seeing me in a towel and my bag in my hand and my face turns redder than a tomato. His beautiful dark blue eyes checking out all my nearly invisible curves. After a couple seconds he realizes what he is doing and looks away blushing.

"Um, I'll just go back to cooking breakfast." Four says shyly and heads out of the room. closing the door behind him. Okay, now I get to see what mysteries Christina has in store for me. I slowly open my suitcase fearing the worst. On the top I see a t-shirt with a low V-neck, but that is better than it I thought I take it out of the suitcase deciding to wear it. Maybe she packed me reasonable stuff for once. The next thing I see is short shorts! Like butt showing shorts. Ewwwwwww. I put them on anyways and thankfully since I don't have a big butt they don't show my butt. Thank god. They actually are really cute. Suddenly, I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in, I have changed now." I say looking up towards the door. Four walks in slowly.

"Whatcha doin?" Four asks.

"Just seeing what Christiana brought for me..." I say trailing off at the end.

"Mind if I join?" Four asks.

"Sure." I say shrugging. How much worse can it be than booty shorts? I reveal the next item of clothing which is a beautiful black dress that poofs out. Okay, at least this is in the clear. I pick up the dress and put it to the side gently. This keeps on going, revealing more t-shirts, shorts, pants jackets and other clothing. Finally, we are at the second to last one.

"Okay, last one." I say as I reveal the next item of clothing. The last item is black, lacy undergarments that are way too small for my taste. As soon as I see it I take it throw it across the room, yelp and jump back at the same time. I look back into the bag and see a note. I pick it up and read it,

_For Four. He he, I'm evil._

_Chris_

As soon as I read it I blush various shades of red and look down. Why Christina why? I look up and see Four with a smirk on his face.


End file.
